Chapter 17
I'll Kiss You is the 17th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Nene shows Ryu an image on her phone, which displays him going through Urara's bag and grabbing a pair of her panties. She threatens to leak these images if Urara takes the Mock Exams coming up, ordering him to prevent her from doing so. However, when he attempts to kiss her, his Body Swapping abilities do not work, worrying him. Summary Outside, Nene notes that she and Ryu have never talked in private. She rapidly takes out her phone and asks Ryu to take a look at a picture she took earlier, surprising him upon seeing himself in the girl's dorm grabbing a book out of Urara's bag. Recalling the earlier events, Ryu places a hand on his head as he understands why Urara was not in the room after dinner. Giggling, Nene ponders what would happen if the picture was viewed by the students of their school, terrifying Ryu while thinking about what Nene could be after. However, Ryu tells Nene that it does not matter, as he was solely looking for a book Urara asked him to brig to her. With an emotionless look, she shows him her phone once again, displaying an image of Ryu with a pantie in his hands. The image astounds him, prompting Nene to call him a pervert. Quickly revealing her true intentions, Nene informs Ryu that if he were to do something for her, the picture will disappear. Ryu asks her what she is after, with Nene telling him that she wants him to prevent Urara from taking the Country-Wide Mock exam coming up. Ryu is filled with questions, but Nene dismisses them all and walks away while notifying him that someone else has the picture already, and that it will be futile to attempt to delete the one in her phone. Meanwhile, Miyabi holds a set of cards in her hands as she plays with Toranosuke, losing to the latter when Ryu comes in. Sitting next to Toranosuke, Ryu begins to play with the two while informing them of his conversation with Nene, prompting Toranosuke to state that she must be doing it to make him look bad in front of Haruma Yamazaki, the president of the Student Council. When Ryu explains that he can just claim that Urara asked him to get those for her, Miyabi and Toranosuke stare at him in disbelief as they do not wish for Urara to be known as the one who asked Ryu to fetch her panties. As the game ends, with Ryu as the loser, he tells the others that he will just have to switch places with Nene and get rid of the picture. Later that night, Ryu calls Nene out, angering her. He quickly asks her for a kiss, pulling her face in. However, she stops him half way, warning him that something may happen, and that she does not plan to take responsibility. She kisses him, but Ryu notices that they did not switch bodies. Walking away, Nene sticks out her tongue. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Miyabi Ito #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi (Flashback) Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3